A storage array manages access to host application data stored on non-volatile drives such as SSDs (solid state drives) and HDDs (hard disk drives). The host application data may be accessed by multiple host servers, each of which may support multiple instances of the host application. The managed drives are not discoverable by the host servers, but the storage array creates a logical production volume that is discoverable and accessible by the host servers. The production volume has contiguous fixed-size LBAs (logical block addresses) that map to non-contiguous physical addresses of the managed drives. The host servers send IO (input-output) commands, e.g. SCSI (small computer system interface) commands, to the storage array with reference to the storage space of the production volume. The storage array uses metadata to access the corresponding storage space on the managed drives to service the IO commands.